


A Premature Celebration for Immature Idols

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, Pullups, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for SteadyGemini. Here we have Rin and Una, who after months of successfully being able to make it to the potty, about to enjoy a day doing some special activities that they asked their caretaker Meiko if they could have since they were so close to proving they were big girls again. Unfortunately, Meiko has some plans on her own, all of which involve making sure the pair never graduate at all.
Kudos: 8





	A Premature Celebration for Immature Idols

Finally, after months of having to wear diapers and go up on stage as baby idols, the time of their graduation was almost upon the pair of crinkle butts. Not only did Rin and Una manage to keep their diapers clean for a solid month, but once they had moved on to pullups, they managed to stay dry for another month. With so much progress made, their caretakers decided that the two baby idols deserved a little reward before finally becoming big girls again.

The idols had long since picked out what they wanted to do since they had been dreaming of what they wanted to do when they finally got their panties back for a long time. Of course, during their time being treated as babies, their desires had changed just ever so slightly. Because of that, the two decided to choose some rather childish activities which just so happened to be in the same place.

Rin wanted to be the one on the opposite side of the stage, the one witnessing a performance rather than being the one performing. With that in mind, the blonde girl ultimately decided on a magic show.

At first, she thought that she wanted to go see one of the other idols perform since that was her genre, but with all the attention she has been given lately, the last thing she wanted was to go to a concert where she could be easily recognized at just a glance. It was still possible to be spotted since she was rather famous, but people were going to be less likely to think it was actually her if she was just going to some run of the mill magic act that wasn’t anything special.

On the other hand, Una felt like she was in the mood for some swimming. However, there was a little bit of a mishap with a lack of swim diapers. Because of that, the purple-haired girl found herself rather unnerved when it came to swimming in a pool. Still wanting to swim somehow, the young girl opted for a ball pit, thinking to herself that it was going to have all the fun of swimming in water without the fear of her diaper, or in this case pullup, swelling up to the point where she couldn’t even waddle.

Once the two had made settled on what they wanted, it was up to Meiko to plan and schedule everything. Thankfully, there just so happened to be a magic show happening soon, and it was in a place that just so happened to have a ball pit.

“Alright you two, you go off and have fun, but don’t go getting yourselves lost okay? And if you need to go potty and you can’t find me, just ask one of the workers and I’m sure they will be more than happy to make sure you make it without any accidents.” Meiko cooed as she ruffled the girls’ hair.

“Hey! We’re big girls now, we don’t need to be treated like babies anymore!” Rin pouted as she pulled away from the other girl.

“Yeah! We almost have our panties back.” Una chimed in as she too took a step back from her caretaker, albeit in a much slower manner.

“The key word there is almost, meaning that so long as you two are padded, you are to ask an adult if you can go potty. Well, so long as you don’t revert to something thicker that is.” The brown-haired girl winked at her charges, making them shiver in fear of having to go back to diapers after all of their hard work.

Meiko chuckled at how easy it was to make the pair quiver. Despite all the progress they have made since they were sentenced to being pamper packers, they still show little hints that they might not be ready to be big girls again after all.

However, it wasn’t like the red-clad girl could just put them back into diapers out of nowhere, it just wouldn’t be fair to the pair. That is of course, unless they gave her a reason sooner rather than later.

After a few more minutes of making sure the two girls knew where and when to meet back up, Rin and Una darted off from their caretaker to go indulge in their respective activities while Meiko went ahead and got to preparing something of her own. It wouldn’t be right for the adult to not make sure her little ones were fed after they were finished having fun, and she was going to make sure they had their fill.

Once the two got far enough in, they inevitably had to split from each other since what they wanted to do or see happened to be in totally opposite directions; not that they cared that much. Rin didn’t have much time to say anything after their split since her show was starting soon, so the blonde girl had to kick it into high gear if she was going to make it in time for the opening act.

Thankfully, just as the baby idol made it to the room where the show was being held, the lights had just dimmed and the music just started. Unfortunately, her mommy and all her wisdom decided to get her a front row seat, meaning she was going to have to hurry along the middle aisle and hope that no one would hear the crinkling of her underwear, or even worse, see it.

Knowing that it was an unlikely case considering pullups weren’t as crinkly as their more absorbent counterpart, Rin just took a deep breath and quickly made her way to her seat, making sure to do her best not to get in anyone’s way.

Within a few seconds, the young girl got to her seat and sat down with a subtle crinkle before breathing a sigh of relief. She wasn’t entirely sure she wasn’t caught but making a scene would just add suspicion if anyone noticed. No, instead, the blonde girl wanted to focus all of her attention on the show in front of her. Any embarrassing or worrying thought in her mind just had to wait until it was over, because today was her day, and she wasn’t about to spend it needlessly worrying about something she had no control over.

It wasn’t hard to take her mind off that either, for only a few seconds later, the magic act began with a fiery explosion of sparks and smoke that revealed the magician standing on center stage. 

When the smoke cleared, Rin could get a good look at the person who she was there to watch. The woman wore a typical showman-like suit like in days of old, complete with not only a magic wand, but also a large hat to presumably pull rabbits or any other animal she wanted out of it. Regardless of how tacky the tricks looked like they were going to be, Rin had to admit that she was utterly captivated by the performance so far. They might be old tricks, but that didn’t make the mystery behind them any less magical.

As the magician performed one trick after the other, Rin stared wide-eyed at the woman the whole time, trying her best to try and find out the secret behind the tricks but ultimately failing. Of course, if she did manage to figure out how it was done, that would mean that the magic would lose what made it so magical. However, the thrill of searching for how it was done was just too tempting for the blonde girl’s curiosity, so she just couldn’t help herself.

The whole time the show was going on, the magician could see the amazement in the young girl’s eyes. It actually really warmed her heart to see someone so interested in magic despite her performance meant to be for that of a younger audience. There was something about the blonde girl that she thought looked familiar, but she was so focused on her act that she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

By the time it was over, Rin was literally on the edge of her seat, the young grip gripping her arm rests from how exciting the grand finale was. It was just a shame that once the curtains closed, everyone started to leave. Sure, it was over, but it looked like no one was as invested in the show as she was, and it was almost a little disappointing to see. Fortunately, when everyone was gone, Rin was presented with a rather amazing opportunity to meet the person that was just on stage.

Despite the woman walking up to her though, it wasn’t just for some friendly banter or talks on magic like she was hoping, Instead, the magician scanned the blonde girl up and down a few times before finally putting the pieces together.

“Now I remember who you are! You’re Rin, the baby idol, aren’t you?” The woman blatantly said, causing the padded idol to blush a deep shade of red when she realized her cover was blown; not that she was actively trying to hide it.

“N-nope! I’m definitely not her, but I guess I can see how you might mistake me for her.” Rin said in a panic as she flailed her arms back and forth in an attempt to steer the woman away from bringing up the topic of her identity again. Sadly, her actions only cemented the magician’s statement. On the bright side, it didn’t look like the woman was going to be snitching on her.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone that who you are.” The magician said to reaffirm what her body language was already telling the young girl.

“Y-you’re not?” Rin stuttered, taken aback by the kindness this stranger was showing her.

“Naw, but if you wouldn’t mind, could I get your autograph?” The woman said with a sparkle in her eyes as she pulled out a little notepad and pen for the baby idol to sign.

Rin blushed a little. “Um, yeah. Sure.” The blonde girl replied before taking the paper and pen, using the stage to set it on so she didn’t give the magician a sloppy signature.  
When she was finished, the idol took it a step further and even gave her page in the notebook a little kiss before giving it back to the woman.

“Here you go, and I gave it a little kiss to make sure it was filled with love.” The young girl said before handing it back to the performer with a wink.

“Oh. My. Gosh. That is just so adorable!” The magician exclaimed as she pressed the notepad against her bountiful chest. “I can’t wait for your next show so you can show even more of that cuteness on stage.” The woman said before letting out a squeal and making her way out of the room.

As Rin watched the woman leave, she found herself being spooked when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. In the panic, the young girl let out a little bit of pee into her pullup before she turned around to see Meiko standing behind her.

“Well, looks like someone made a new friend.” The brown-haired girl teased, causing Rin to start blushing.

“N-no! She’s just…I-.” The blonde girl stuttered, but her caretaker was quick to stop her before she blew a fuse trying to explain the misunderstanding.

“Hey, it’s fine. You don’t have to explain it to me. I know what happened.” Meiko confirmed, hinting at the fact that she had been watching for a while.

“O-okay.”

“Now come on, let’s go get Una so we can go get some food.” The brunette said before she started walking out of the room.

“Yes ma’am.” Run replied as she followed suit, making sure to put a pep in her step before her caretaker got too far away from her.

Before all this happened, when the pair had originally split, Una was standing in the middle the middle of the room while she watched the blonde girl running off to her thing. The second Rin was out of sight, the purple-haired girl turned round and rushed off to the awaiting ball pit that the place was famous for.

A normal ball pit was decently sized enough, able to handle a few rowdy toddlers while their parents chilled at a nearby booth, but the owners of the place thought that one measly ball pit wasn’t going to make them the talk of the town. So rather than conform to the norm, they decided to make an entire room dedicated to it. However, the one downside was that it was no longer for kids really at this point, but it was much more lucrative to appeal to teens and up rather than children who can’t get money at all.

Thankfully, despite the magic show, or rather because of it, the room was totally empty, meaning Una was able to enjoy swimming through the plastic balls all to herself.

Without wasting a single moment more, the baby idol jumped right into the pit, causing a cascade of plastic to expel out in all different directions as the young girl sank into it’s spherical depths. It might not have the properties of water, but it certainly had its own unique charm.

After a few minutes of enjoying the bottom of the pool, the purple-haired girl used the plastic balls as leverage to climb back to the top where she took a deep breath as if she was actually underwater.

“Oh man, this is just so much fun!” Una said before looking back down at the colorful balls below before taking another dive back in.

All that could be heard in the room was the resounding laughter and childish giggling coming from the young girl, along with the booming echo of the plastic balls being scattered and spread around by her constant squirming. If she were being honest, she sort of wanted to share in the fun with someone else since being alone was sort of boring. However, nothing beat having an entire room dedicated to a ball pit all to yourself, and the purple-haired girl was going to make the absolute most of it.

Eventually, Una was so lost in her own little world that she didn’t even realize how much time had passed since she had gotten in. What’s more is that she didn’t notice that she needed to use the restroom, slowly but surely adding a little more pee to her pullup every now and again. Thankfully, despite the lack of padding between her legs, her absorbent underwear was more than enough to keep the warm yellow liquid from splashing all over the plastic balls.

“Well, looks like someone is having a grand old time.” Meiko yelled out for the baby idol to hear, causing the young girl to pop up out of the pit with a shocked look on her face.

“M-M-M-M-Meiko?” Una stuttered from the shock of her caretaker coming out of the blue like that. It also happened to scare the rest of the pee that was in her bladder out into her absorbent undergarment.

“Come on and get out of there already. It’s lunchtime, meaning it’s also time for you to get out and come join us.” The nonpadded idol said as she motioned for the other girl to get out.  
“No! I wanna stay here and play in the ball pit some more.” The purple-haired girl protested as she ducked under the cover of the plastic balls in the pit.

Meiko was actually shocked at the other girl’s reaction. She would have seen this kind of behavior coming from Rin, but definitely not Una. In fact, it was almost as if the two girls swapped personalities from when they went off this morning. Regardless, there was no time in the schedule for such truancy, and the red-clad caretaker was not going to be having such disobedience in her presence.

“What was that young lady?” The brown-haired girl asked in an annoyed tone, the nonpadded idol getting ready to jump in after her charge if she didn’t answer correctly in the next few seconds.

Just before Meiko jumped in after Una, the padded girl popped her head above the surface once more with a much shyer look on her face. “I-I mean yes ma’am…” She trailed off as she started making her way towards the other girl’s.

“Good. Now let’s get a move on before we lose our table. I had some special reservations made while you two were having fun and you wouldn’t want to waste all the hard work I put in, right?” Meiko said before she started walking out of the room with Rin in tow and Una following soon after.

As the pair walked behind their caretaker, they noticed that their underwear seemed more damp than usual. In unison, the pair looked down at their padded crotches and gasped when they noticed that the fronts of their pullups were totally soaked.

“Hm? What are you girls gasping about?” Meiko asked as she turned to face them.

Before they could lower their skirts to hide their shame, the brown-haired girl also gasped when she noticed that the two had indeed wet themselves; one more than the other by the looks of it.

“I-it’s not what it looks like!” Una was first to shout, pulling her skirt down rather violently since she had used hers a lot more than Rin.

“Y-yeah, it’s just a little pee.” The blonde girl said right after, unsure if she should lower her skirt too or keep it lifted for the other girl to see. A few seconds later though, she did release her grip, allowing her low hanging clothing to cover her soaked underwear once again.

Meiko really wanted to use this chance to just say the pair were to go back to diapers immediately, but she stopped herself before going through with that seemingly harsh sentence. After all, they weren’t wrong when they said it was only a little, and one measly wetting wasn’t enough to diaper them where they stood. However, that wasn’t to say the brown-haired idol couldn’t use this to her advantage.

“Well, I suppose you two have been good for a while now, and neither of you leaked so…” Meiko took a moment to contemplate on what she should do. After some brief consideration, she found her answer. “Fine, but on two conditions.”

“W-what are they?” The two baby idols said in unison.

“Well for starters, you two will have to stay in those soggy pullups until lunch is done. If you can make it that long, then I will change you into something fresh. Got it?”

“Y-yes ma’am.” The two stuttered before following Meiko into the restaurant that the brown-haired girl had reservations in.

Despite the scare tactics the other girl used, both Rin and Una both managed to make it through lunch without a single incident. In fact, they didn’t even complain about the food they had, even when it tasted a little strange.

Once they had finished the main course, Meiko treated the pair to some ice cream topped with quite a heavy amount of chocolate syrup, not that they cared. Before long, the rich desert was scarfed down, the idols leaving just a puddle of vanilla sitting at the bottom of their bowls.

As Rin and Una patted their full bellies, the brunette idol looked at them with a smirk, knowing that now it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose. But first, she promised to get her charges into some fresh pullups, and she did just that within the restaurant’s restroom. After they were changed, all three left the eating establishment and started the rather long trek back home.

About halfway through, Meiko surprised the pair when she went into a supermarket. Being that they were still dubbed as babies, the two had no choice but to follow the other idol inside despite their gurgling tummies telling them that they needed to get home fast. They wanted to protest, but seeing as they were on thin ice, the two of them opted to keep silent for now and just hope they can make it home without another accident. Besides, there was no way Meiko was going to be too long, at least, that’s what they thought.

An entire hour went by, and the girls were doubling over in pain as they watched their caretaker painstakingly trying to decide what brand of pullups she should buy for her two charges.

At this point, they knew that Meiko was doing this on purpose just to get a rise out of them, a classic abuse of power. They tried to say something to the brunette to get her to let them go to the bathroom, but she was purposefully avoiding them, acting like she was in deep thought about which padding to buy. It didn’t take long before the pair realized that their efforts were all in vain and that only one outcome remained for them.

Eventually, Rin and Una couldn’t take it anymore and just let go, the brassy sounds of their butts singing a rather odorous tune before the backs of their crinkly undergarments started bulging out. When Meiko heard that, she let a quick smirk overtake her face before turning around with a gasp as if she were surprised by the sudden turn of events.

However, her surprise wasn’t really necessary since both girls were currently squatting with their eyes closed as they pushed foul-smelling much into the seat of their underwear. Every grunt the pair let out meant another strained push to force out even more of the smelly fudge that had been baking in their bowels for the last hour or so, causing their pullups to bulge so much that the mush was forced into the front of their thin padding.

Luckily, there wasn’t anyone else in the store with them, but for Meiko, she was more than pleased with this little private show since it meant she could really enjoy watching the two idols helplessly poop themselves like the babies they were.

After a few minutes, both girls were able to breath sighs of relief now that they were totally empty. The bad news was that because they were empty, their pullups were totally full, meaning that it was most likely back to diapers for them. Of course, they weren’t going to let this quote, unquote accident of theirs ruin what they had worked months for.

“No fair! You made us poop our pants!” Rin exclaimed as she carefully stood back up, doing her best not to squish the massive load she just dumped in the back of her pullup.

“Yeah!” Una cried, standing up a little faster than the blonde girl and wincing when she felt the slimy sludge crawling against her skin.

“Oh? Do you have proof? Am I the one who couldn’t hold it till we got home? Am I the one who decided not to tell me that you had to go while we were at the restaurant?”

The pair fell silent. Even though they were certain that Meiko was stalling, they couldn’t pin all of the blame on their caretaker no matter how much they complained. In the end, it was Rin and Una who soiled their own underwear and no one else.

“Now then, since it’s clear that you two aren’t quite ready for panties just yet, how about we get you home and into something a little thicker, so you don’t leak.”

“Y-yes ma’am…” The pair said as they let out a united sniffle, both girls feeling their eyes welling up with tears as Meiko grabbed them by the wrists and let them out of the market, their messy rears swinging back and forth with each step to let anyone who passed them by know just what big stinky babies they really were.


End file.
